


Luke Vaughn One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Heist (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Luke Vaughn, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inHeist. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine spending Christmas with Luke and Riley after she gets out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Thanks for helping me with this,” Pauline says as she pulls the ham out of the oven. You just finished putting up the last of the decorations, and she’s been cooking all day. The house smells absolutely amazing.

“It’s the least I can do, since you invited me,” you answer. “Besides,” you wink, “your brother is hot. And still single, I hope.”

Pauline giggles. “Very, very single. Please go there. Please. Now that Riley’s better, he needs to loosen up and start living his life again.”

“Why do you think I wore this top?”

She gives you a thumbs up as you both laugh.

Later, everyone’s been fed and Riley has fallen asleep after playing with all of her presents. Luke tucks her into bed and comes back out to the living room, where you’re sitting alone. Pauline has conveniently disappeared.

“Just us, huh?” Luke observes nervously, running a hand through his hair as he sits down at the opposite end of the couch.

“Just us,” you agree, sliding over next to him and threading your fingers through his.

Luke gulps and you stifle a giggle. “Relax,” you whisper, “and just enjoy your last Christmas present.”

“My last Christmas present?” he questions, finally turning to look at you.

You nod. “Me,” you answer quietly, lifting yourself up and straddling his lap as you start to kiss him.

“Oh!” Luke gasps. You can feel his heart hammering and his hands trembling, but he pulls you closer to him and kisses you back eagerly.

As his hands push your shirt up and he touches your bare skin, you think that this is probably going to be the best Christmas ever.


	2. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going to Disneyland with Luke and your two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Daddy, Daddy, look, a tiger!” your son squeals loudly, squirming.

Luke grins, holding him tightly in one arm. He’s got your daughter in the other; she’s smiling quietly, hugging the stuffed crocodile Luke couldn’t resist getting for her when she saw it in the gift shop.

Her eyes light up as she sees the animatronic crocodile in the exhibit and she tugs on your sleeve. You move closer, stroking her hair and leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She reaches up and tugs on her father’s collar next. “Daddy, spiders,” she whispers. “Mommy doesn’t like spiders. We have to protect her.”

“I’ve got it, kiddo,” he promises. He sets them both down, letting them hang onto the railing, their attention raptly focused on the jungle landscape sliding slowly by on the riverbank.

Luke puts his arm around you, his eyes never leaving the twins. He kisses your cheek and presses his lips to your ear. “You okay?” he murmurs, rubbing the curve of your belly gently. You’d planned this trip a long time ago, but you hadn’t planned getting pregnant again before it.

“I’m perfect,” you assure him. “They’re having such a good time.”

“Yeah, they are,” he agrees.

“Daddy! Daddy! Lift us up, Daddy!” your son demands. Your daughter holds up her arms silently to indicate that she has the same request.

Luke beams and picks them both back up again, cuddling them against his chest and kissing each of their heads. You lean against his shoulder, putting your arm around his waist and reaching across him to hold his hand.

He squeezes your fingers lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you,” you reply fondly.

Your son is too excited to hear the words, but your daughter tips her head up, giving you both a soft smile, and says, “I love you, Mommy and Daddy.”

“We love you too, baby,” Luke responds.

Your son howls in delight as an animatronic elephant comes into view and Luke chuckles, blissfully happy as he relaxes with his family.


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cuddling in bed with Luke when he gets home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Luke yawns as he sneaks into the bedroom. The sun is just coming up outside, and he’s finally home.

Too tired to even take off his work pants and vest, he simply crawls into bed beside you, draping his arm over the newly swollen curve of your belly and nuzzling the back of your neck with his nose.

You stir slightly, smiling as you snuggle back against him. You love that he’s always warm.

“Morning,” you mumble.

“Night,” Luke counters.

You giggle. “I love you, Luke,” you murmur, resting your hand over his on your middle.

“Love you both,” he answers, starting to snore gently as he falls asleep.


End file.
